


Two Types of Torture

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil has some fun with Roman as hes working out and then he takes revenge [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Two Types of Torture

**Author's Note:**

> leeeeee mooood. im writing a bunch and posting a bunch of imagines on my tumblr

“37… 38… 39…” Roman grunted out as he pulled his body above his pull-up bar for the 39th time. He was close to breaking his record of 50, and was determined to keep going. This body didn’t keep itself looking fabulous.

As he reached his 43rd pull-up, he noticed a familiar face out of the corner of his eye.

Virgil was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Though his eyes were fixated on Roman.

The prince grinned when he saw a lingering pink giving color to that pale face. He knew what that meant.

Virgil was flustered.

Who could blame him? There was a shirtless prince doing pull ups in the main room, and Roman knew Virgil had a thing for him.

“Oh, Virgil~” Roman called out, reveling in the small jump and stutters he received.

“What is it?”

“I can see you’re enjoying the view. I know you’re just dying to feel. And yes, I do indeed have a 6 pack.”

Virgil groaned. “Nice to know you’re still obsessed with yourself.” Virgil rolled his eyes and approached the hot annoying Prince.

“I’m about to break my record. I’m not stopping until I do, which I bet you’re happy to hear.” Roman winked.

Virgil smirked. He was happy to hear that, but for a different reason than Roman had in mind.

Virgil knew Roman was probably the most stubborn of the four, except maybe Logan. If he said he wasn’t going to stop, then he wasn’t.

Which meant Virgil had an opening for mischief.

“Oh? Can I?” Virgil put on his most sarcastic voice. “I can touch?”

“Yes, my shadowling.” Roman agreed, still hanging from the bar.

His arms above his head, and his willingness to keep them there, was the perfect set up to a little game.

“So you’re not dropping from that bar till you reach 50?”

“Nope! And I only have 6 to go!”

“Okay.” Virgil reached out a hand and let his fingers gently skim his abs.

Roman shuddered and twitched, Virgil could see his lips curling into an involuntary smile.

Game on.

“Oh, something wrong?”

“N-nope.” Roman smirked. “I just don’t let people usually touch me like this. You should feel special.” Roman winked.

Virgil growled, ignoring his growing blush.

“May I keep going?” Virgil asked in his most mockingly-sweet voice.

“Of course, my shadowling.”

“Stop calling me that.” Virgil grunted, and let his other hand join. His fingers grazed Roman’s midrift, lightly rubbing and skimming the sensitive skin. Virgil grinned when Roman flinched and tensed.

It’s a build up… don’t go too fast, you’ll ruin the big finish.

Virgil poked a single index finger into the crease of Roman’s abs and dragged it down to his waist.

“Wooooooow, soooo chiseled.” Virgil almost gagged on his own words.

“Mmf- y-yep. Ch-chihiseled.” Roman was biting into his lip to keep from giggling. Giggling wasn’t manly or sexy.

“Oh wow! Your biceps are sooooooo big.” Virgil chuckled to himself. Roman was so caught up in not laughing he couldn’t tell how incredibly out of character this was for Virgil. “Can I feel?” Virgil asked, his left hand still gently skimming Roman’s abs.

“S-sure!”

Virgil smirked and let his hand run up Roman’s side and graze his underarm. Virgil’s eyes sparkled with satisfaction at the strangled squeal Roman let out involuntarily once he had touched his underarms.

Virgil positioned is hand right where Roman’s bicep met his shoulder, paying close attention to ensure his fingers were pressing above his armpit.

Roman flinched again and was trying his hardest to wipe that huge goofy smile off his face. The fingers weren’t even moving yet it was tickling so bad. His arms were trembling ,he was having to put all his effort into keeping his grip on the bar as his body’s instinct was to curl up to protect his most ticklish spot.

“What’s the matter, Roman? You seem tense.”

Roman couldn’t answer without the chance of letting a giggle slip.

“Aw, do I get the silent treatment now? Are you mad at me?” Virgil grinned at Roman quick head shake.

He couldn’t even talk.

Perfect.

“You won’t even speak to me?” Virgil let his hand at Roman’s bicep veeery slowly slide downwards across Roman’s underarm.

Roman squealed and his whole frame trembled with the force of holding back laughter. Poor Roman was red in the face with butterflies in his tummy. This unbearably slow tickling was destroying him, and he couldn’t even protest.

“Is it because I’m touching you? Something wrong… here?” Virgil gave a poke to his underarm. He received another squeak. He was breaking him.

“What could possibly be wrong at your underarms?” Virgil’s finger slid down the hollows. He admired how Roman’s whole body was shaking, and he was barely touching him. “I couldn’t possibly imagine…” Virgil’s finger circled the hollow very lightly, the circles getting smaller and smaller as it closed in on the center. “What could be wrong…”

Virgil leaned in very close. “Oh! Are you perhaps… a bit ticklish?” At that final word Virgil put more pressure in his touches, his fingers pressing into the hollows of Roman’s underarms.

Roman snorted and erupted into giggles, unable to stop his laughter. The teasing touches had ignited his nerve endings and made him feel ten times as sensitive.

“Oh, more than a bit. Very ticklish.”

“Vihihihihihihirgil- ehehehe- ihihihit tihihihihihickles…” Roman’s voice was trembling just as his body was.

“awww, poor little prince too ticklish for his own good? Can’t bring down your arms to block out my little tickle tickle tickles?” Virgil cooed.

“Y-y-yohohohou’re ehehevil- Ah! Nahahahahahahaha!” Roman’s giggling grew in volume and intensity until it became full laughter thanks to Virgil’s finger nails scratching patterns into his underarms.

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to drop from the bar and curl up? Oh wait! You can’t, don’t you have a record to break? Well, just pretend like I’m not here.”

“Ihihihihi cahahahahan’t!”

“What? You can’t do a pull-up?”

“Nohohot wihihihith yohohou t-t-tihihihihickling mehehehe!”

“Are you saying Prince Roman is so weak to tickles, he can’t even do a single pull-up?” Virgil couldn’t help his maniacal grin.

“N-Noho!” Roman protested. He closed his mouth in an attempt to keep from giggling, but just made the giggles come from his chest.

“Here, I’ll even give you a break.” Virgil retracted his fingers, but kept them mere inches away from his skin.

Even though they weren’t touching. Roman could still feel them. They were there, inches away from hsi tickle spots, ready to pounce at anytime and make him lose his composure.

That knowledge alone made it hard to gather the strength to pull himself up, but now Virgil was wiggling his fingers. They weren’t touching but they were teasing right next to his ticklish spots.

“Oh, poor Roman. Too ticklish for this? I’m not even touching you, yet you can’t seem to move.”

“Ihihihi- ihihihit- uhuh-”

“You should just let go.”

“Nohohoho! Ihihihi cahahan dohoho thihihis!”

Roman squealed and returned to roaring laughter as Virgil’s wiggling fingers touched down at his hollows once again.

“Can you? Cause it seems to me you’re losing your grip.”

“Roman put extra effort into keeping his hands around that bar, but he was quickly slipping.

His arms were screaming to shoot down and protect himself, and his mind was abuzz with teases and jolts of ticklish electricity, keeping his focus away from anything.

“Here, I’ll help you down.”

Time for the big finish.

Virgil drilled his thumbs into the hollows of each underarm simultaneously and vibrated his hands.

The sudden jump in intensity sent Roman tumbling from that bar in a huge fit of laughter almost immediately.

“Aw, poor Roman. Too weak to do a pull-up? I had no idea how incredibly ticklish you are!” Virgil smirked at the fruits of his labor.

One flustered, weak, cackling Prince on the floor.

“I think my work here is done.” Virgil started to walk towards his room, but a hand shot out and tripped him.

“Not so fast! You really think I wasn’t gonna get payback?”

Virgil paled. He thought Roman was too weak… guess he was wrong.

“Laugh for me, shadowling.” Virgil suddenly felt 5 fingers clawing up and down his soles.

“AHAHA! FUCK! NAHAHAHAHA! ROHOHOHOHOMAN!” Virgil erupted in laughter. He yanked his foot back but found a hand was holding it back. All he could do was lay there on his stomach and pound on the floor.

“NAHAHAHA! ROHOHO! IHIHIHI’M SOHOHOHORRY! PLEHEHEHEASE!”

“You may prefer a slow approach, but I like the more direct approach. Cootchie cootchie coo! Who’s a ticklish little shadow? You are!” Roman didn’t even have to see Virgil’s face to know he was blushing. He could feel the embarrassment from here.

Roman heaved himself off the floor and laid himself across Virgil’s back. He used each hand to rapidly tickle and squeeze Virgil’s sides, a known weak spot for the anxious trait.

Virgil’s arms rocketed to his sides and he cried out in laughter. Roman’s weight on his back made it almost impossible to move.

He was trapped, unable to squirm away, with two hands tickling one of his most ticklish spots on his body.

Guess he was getting the torture he deserved. Even he had to admit, the tickling he gave Roman was intense. Well, from a build-up standpoint.

This was just intense.

“Kitchy kitchy kitchy coo! Tickle tickle tickle, Virgil.” Roman cooed into Virgil’s ear, sure to let his breath tickle his ears and neck.

“STAHAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEHEASE! DOHOHOHOHOHON’T!” Virgil cackled as he tried in vain to buck Roman off, his body was spazzing out, his mind didn’t know what to do with all the tickling sensations, he felt like he was going crazy.

“All you have to do is apologi-”

“IHIHIHI’M SOHOHORRY! IHIHI’M SOHOHORRY! AHAHAHA- P-PLEHEHEHEASE!”

Wow, Virgil is way more ticklish than Roman thought. He quickly rolled off Virgil and let him breathe.

The two sat there for a bit, catching their breaths, and rubbing away after-tickles.

After a while, Virgil broke the silence. “We never speak of this to anyone.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
